This invention relates to a type of aircraft washing equipment for washing large aircraft efficiently.
In the conventional method of washing an aircraft, the pressure applied to an aircraft's surface had to be maintained below a certain value. It was impossible to direct the detergent spray directly on the surfaces. In addition, because aircraft have rounded tops, sides and bellies, washing was time consuming and labor intensive, because the manual brushing of the surfaces was frequently necessary.
Although it does not damage the aircraft body, this conventional method is inefficient. It is becoming increasingly difficult to handle the present volume of aircraft.